Mass Effect: Foundation 9
Mass Effect: Foundation 9 is the ninth issue of the 13-issue Mass Effect: Foundation comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. Release Information *Publication Date: March 26, 2014http://www.darkhorse.com/Comics/20-470/Mass-Effect-Foundation-9 *Tagline: Doctor or Destroyer? *Writer: Mac Walters *Artist: Tony Parker *Colorist: Michael Atiyeh *Cover Artist: Benjamin Carré Publisher's Summary The Illusive Man's agents redouble their efforts to resurrect Shepard, and in doing so are led to the very model of a scientist salarian—Mordin Solus! Story Following her poisoning incident, Rasa spends a few weeks recovering and is cleared for active duty in a couple of days. She spent her recovery trying to find out who poisoned her and shows Thane Krios' dossier to Miranda Lawson when she comes checking. Miranda spares little thought to Rasa's discovery and instead orders her to shift her priorities into assessing Shepard's potential recruits. She hands the bedridden agent a dossier of Mordin Solus for starters, and Rasa sulks at the indifference when she leaves. Before the major galactic shakeups of 2183, a meeting of high-level salarians discuss the weakening hold of the genophage against the krogan population. Mordin concludes that stronger measures must be taken, and while Councilor Valern inquires about other possible avenues everyone else on the table are unanimous in supporting Mordin's proposal. It takes less than a week after the meeting for Mordin to research and come up with a modified genophage strain at a secret salarian facility. A month after that, Mordin and a crack team of STG operatives are experiencing a rough shuttle ride over Tuchanka, aiming to test a short-range strain dispersal unit on a remote krogan colony. The team flies over desolate ruins and gargantuan krogan artforms before picking a landing site. Thrumming noises rock the subterranean ruins they traverse, and they ponder about the source. Soon enough the team spies upon a krogan gathering at the designated device deployment site, led by a female hammering a pedestal and praying for Kalros to give them strength. The operatives mull about deploying the device elsewhere other than the targeted chasm when they are discovered by the krogan and fired upon. Mordin throws himself and Captain Chaleen out of the line of fire. The captain orders the team back into the shuttle and offers himself up as a diversion, trash-talking and blasting at the krogan while the salarians escape. Mordin devises an alternate plan of setting up explosives in the tunnels as another diversion, and orders the shuttle sent to the chasm after he and his assistant arm the dispersal device. A krogan wielding an enormous hammer charges at Mordin. The salarian manages to evade the hammer smash, jumps onto the brute's back and stabs him from behind with a flaming omni-blade. His assistant begins to quail at Mordin's deeds, but soon enough he arms the device when the pair reach the chasm. The female krogan from earlier catches up to them, and faces off against Mordin with a hammer. Mordin justifies his actions with the view of krogan becoming a threat if left unchecked. The female counters with the suffering of countless mothers and their stillborn children. Before reaching any meaningful turn in their exchange, the explosives Mordin ordered detonates over them both. Mordin survives with massive facial injuries and a missing right cranial horn, rescued by Captain Chaleen. The assistant also survives and limps back with the other two to the shuttle. The krogan female was torn apart from the explosion and impaled at the head. The assistant questions Mordin about his dialogue with the female, and begins to doubt if they're still doing the right thing. Mordin could only remain steadfast in his convictions. See Also *The STG report of Mordin's mission, intercepted and archived by the Shadow Broker. References fr:Foundation#Mass Effect Foundation Tome 9 it:Mass Effect: Foundation 9 ru:Mass Effect: Основание 9 uk:Mass Effect: Підстава №9